deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiki vs Rhea
Who Do You Think Will Win? Tiki Rhea Draw I don't know Tiki vs. Rhea is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and is the first battle of XitSign's first season of What-If? Death Battles. It features Tiki from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light to Fire Emblem: Awakening ''VS Rhea from ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Description A clash between the green-haired holy women of Fire Emblem. What happens when the ideals of Naga and Seiros collide? Will the Voice of Naga be silenced? Or will the Church of Seiros be left leaderless? And do these two have more in common than first impressions imply...? Interlude (Cue "Wiz and Boomstick" By Brandon Yates) Boomstick: You know Wiz, church can be really boring sometimes. All the reading and being quiet, you're not even allowed to bring your guns for crying-out-loud! Wiz: Knowing the kind of racket you make, they're probably smart to stop you at the door. Maybe you could search online for a religion that worships guns? I'm sure it exists, and it sounds up your alley. Boomstick: Nah, if you ask me, I think Fire Emblem got the whole religion thing right. Beautiful women, magic swords, and dragons! Now THAT'S a faith I can get behind, where do I sign up? Wiz: I assume you're referring to today's combatants? Like Tiki, the Voice of Naga. Boomstick: And Rhea, Archbishop for the Church of Seiros. Wiz: Before we can get started though, Tiki has some DLC content of debatable canonicity and'' Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' hasn't even released its downloadable content yet, so for the sake of keeping this clean and fair we'll do our best to avoid the DLC as much as possible for this analysis. Boomstick: And Fire Emblem: Three Houses is still pretty new, so consider this your spoiler warning for anything that we might talk about with Rhea. Tiki's been around since 1990 though, so that's on you if you get spoiled for her games. And with all of that disclaimer stuff outta the way; He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tiki Awakens for DEATH BATTLE (Cue ‘Opening Theme’ from Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wiz: Several thousand years before humans had created the first calendar, a different species was enjoying their golden age as the dominant species of the world. Dragons. Boomstick: Of course, in every pack there’s a top dog. A lot of these dragon clans were pretty cool and powerful, but there was no doubt that the Divine Dragon clan was in charge. Wiz: And leading the Divine Dragons was possibly one of the most powerful dragon of all, Naga. Boomstick: Don’t let Naga’s bleeding-heart fool you either, she’s definitely earned her title as leader. She might always be nurturing humanity and telling everyone to be nice and love each other, but push comes to shove and she brings down the divine fury! Wiz: Like the time her military leader, behind Naga’s back, attacked the newly formed human civilization of Thabes due to his fear of how fast humanity was advancing with Naga’s help. Boomstick: Naga’s response? She led an attack on her own military leader and army, plus his sister who joined him, defeated them in nine days, and kicked them out of the whole continent. Badass. Wiz: And so, on February 28th, 500 years before the Archanean calendar was first founded, the world watched in awe and with some terror as Naga had a daughter, a princess for the clan who could inherit the sheer might of her mother, and wield power enough to end the world as they knew it. And that dragon’s name…was Tiki. [Cuts to Tiki’s victory animation from ''Fire Emblem: Warriors. Tiki’s Divine Dragon form stomps towards the screen, glaring at the viewer as an echoing growl is heard with each step. She finally throws her head back in a roar before bursting into white light, revealing her younger Manakete form who is still growling with his hands out like claws. Realizing she’s transformed back; she timidly hides behind her dragonstone before cheerfully telling the viewer ‘Just kidding!’]'' (Cue ‘You Have Power..Like Mine’ from Fire Emblem: Awakening) Boomstick: Aww! She’s adorable! You’re telling me that’s the face of world-ending destruction? Wiz: Naga seemed to think so, at least. Fearing the sheer potential of her daughter’s power should she ever go insane, she forced Tiki into a deep hibernation in the Ice Dragon Temple and ordered her most trusted dragon allies to watch over her. Gotoh, Xane, and Bantu. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out the dragon golden age was starting to tarnish a little, and on top of them having troubles making babies they were also starting to go mad from their own power. A lot of dragons avoided this by sealing their powers away and becoming Manaketes, human-like dragon people who are a whole lot weaker. Wiz: But Naga didn’t want to take any chances with her own daughter. So, on top of becoming a Manakete and being forced to sleep most of her life, Naga even forged the Binding Shield, a magical relic what would help keep the dragons who went insane or refused to become Manaketes sealed away and asleep. With this shield in place, she hoped that she had done enough to keep Tiki from ever degenerating into a monster, and left Gotoh and his allies to watch over Tiki in safety. Boomstick: That’s kinda messed up. You have a daughter and the first thing you do is set up some magic trinkets just because you’re afraid of her? And then leave some other guys to raise her? What was Naga doing that she couldn’t be there too? Wiz: Dying Boomstick. She died. Boomstick: Oh. Bummer… Pause Boomstick: Well, at least the situation seemed to work out for Tiki, eventually. Poor dragon would wake up from time to time from nightmares and getting hungry, kinda like when you get spooked awake at midnight after a horror movie binge and all you can think about is getting some string cheese from the fridge. Wiz: Right…I’m sure it’s the exact same feeling. But thankfully for Tiki the three dragons watching over her took great care of her during those times when she would wake up. The four became an unlikely family together over the next one thousand years. Boomstick: Oh, yeah, probably important to mention that all of this was going on over the course of a couple thousand years. Even when they’re Manaketes, dragons age really slowly. In fact, by the time Tiki was one thousand years old she still looked like a little kid! ''' Wiz: And it was around her one thousandth birthday that Bantu’s sympathies got the better of him, and he defied Naga and Gotoh’s instructions by waking Tiki up and letting her explore the outside world with him. '''Boomstick: Which, after a thousand years of being cooped up and asleep, was super nice of him to do…but of course that only lasted about five seconds. Wiz: No good deed goes unpunished. Bantu wanted Tiki to see the real world, and she unfortunately got to see one of the ugliest sides of it. Gharnef, the Dark Pontifex, made quick work of brainwashing Tiki as soon as she was separated from Bantu, and turned her into a living weapon. Boomstick: You know, I’m starting to see Naga’s side of the argument now. Wiz: Thankfully for everyone involved, Bantu was able to team up with the hero Marth and his army. He convinced them to assist in rescuing Tiki and bringing her back to her senses. With a new attachment to this blue-haired hero who had saved her, Tiki joined his forces and began a long career of battling. Boomstick: And we do mean long, but we’ll get to that later. For now, though, Tiki wasn’t much use for fighting as a Manakete. She was still a child by their standards and had basically no combat training. Plus, Manaketes are supposed to be a lot weaker than normal humans in their restricted human forms. But none of that really matters when you can turn into a freakin’ dragon! (Cue ‘Rival’ from Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wiz: While Tiki’s Divine Dragon form may have been sealed away for her safety, it wasn’t totally gone. She, and other Manaketes, can still access dragon forms with the power of dragonstones. Boomstick: Dragonstones work like name brand versus generic brand cereals. You can use the generic dragonstone to unlock your dragon form again, but it’s just not the same unless you get the real deal and use one of your clan’s specific dragonstones. Wiz: With a generic dragonstone, or with the Divinestone and Dragonstone Plus, Tiki can access her original dragon form once again, unleashing the full might of a Divine Dragon. Boomstick: Divine Dragons have changed appearance a bunch across the franchise, from big and scaly grey dragons, to gold dragons with white tuffs of hair, to even glowing dragons that kinda look like those leafy seadragons down at the aquarium! to a picture of Tiki’s Fire Emblem: Awakening Divine Dragon model next to a leafy seadragon Wiz: But regardless of the form Tiki takes, all the Divine Dragon forms pack the same hefty punch. In this form Tiki can unleash the Breath of Fog, a breath attack that unleashes a cloud of green and yellow energy that can overwhelm a target. Boomstick: Tiki even learned how to concentrate her breath attack when she got older, spitting a giant ball of the energy for longer ranged attacks too! Wiz: But while humans and beasts alike may fear the Breath of Fog, that’s nothing compared to the terror other dragons have when facing down a Divine Dragon. As it turns out, Divine Dragons aren’t just powerful, but their unique clan ability, Wyrmsbane, triples power output when striking a draconic foe. Boomstick: So Tiki’s a dragon-slaying dragon? This Divine Dragon stuff is getting cooler and cooler now! Wiz: It doesn’t stop there, either. As a Divine Dragon, Tiki actually has access to a handful of other clans’ dragonstones as well, allowing her to transform into other types of dragons with their own unique effects. Boomstick: Like the Firestone, which transforms her into a Fire Dragon, just like good ol’ Bantu! Wiz: Or the Wyvernstone, which transforms Tiki into a Wyvern that controls and dominates the airspace. Both of these dragon forms make use of the Fire Breath attack, a torrent of flame that melts right though the target’s defenses. Boomstick: The Icestone lets Tiki chill in the Ice Dragon form, with Ice Breath is so cold that it also straight up pierces defenses for extra damage. Wiz: And finally, there’s the Magestone, which lets Tiki become a Mage Dragon who wields magic and dark energy expertly. With the Mage Breath attack, Tiki can even seal the use of her opponent’s magic for a limited time, rendering mages helpless against her. Boomstick: No wonder Tiki was allowed to stay in the army even as a kid, the girl’s like the swiss army knife of dragons. Wiz: Not a bad comparison, Boomstick. With her overwhelming power as a Divine Dragon and being the daughter to one of the most powerful dragons of history, along with such a wide variety of dragon forms to use, Tiki could cut through enemy lines, causing massive amounts of damage on the battlefield. She could even go toe-to-toe with one of Naga’s rivals, the Earth Dragon Medeus, despite being a fraction of his age. Boomstick: And after she helped steamroll soldiers in the War of Shadows and War of Heroes by Marth’s side, they were able to restore the Binding Shield to its full power again, and Tiki was given the clear to stay awake and enjoy the real world. A happy ending all around, right? Wiz: Well, for at least a time. But happy endings don’t last forever, especially not for someone who lives for thousands of years. Boomstick: Uh-oh, I get the feeling we’re not wrapping this analysis up with a bow yet. (Cue ‘Prelude’ from Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wiz: Not quite, because two thousand years later, Tiki found herself in the history books again. Now fully grown up, she was acting as a priestess for the religion that had begun worshiping Naga as a god. Sharing a similar love and protective nature of humanity, she preached pea- Boomstick: WHOA, wait, that’s Tiki!? ' ''cut to Tiki’s new appearance in Fire Emblem: Awakening '''Boomstick: Puberty hit that girl like a freight train! Wiz: …Riiiiight, like I was saying, Tiki was now being called the ‘Voice of Naga’ due to her connection with her mother, and became a sort of holy symbol for the people of the world to look to for wisdom and guidance. Boomstick: I’m pretty sure that’s not all they’re looking to her for, Wiz. Wiz:'' ANYWAYS'', the Empire of Valm, realizing just how important Tiki was culturally, decided to lay siege to the mighty Mila Tree that she had made her home, to avoid her being used against them in their attempt to take over the world. Boomstick: And honestly, siege was a much better plan than actually going up there and trying to mess with the Divine Dragon, have you seen how many stairs are on that thing? You’d be climbing all day! But thankfully for Tiki, a descendant of Marth named Chrom and his army ‘The Shepherds’ arrived to help push Valm’s global takeover back, and free Tiki from the siege going on back on the ground. Wiz: Though, judging by Tiki’s sleepy reaction to this news, she might have been taking a nap the entire time this hostage situation was going on. Awkward sleep schedules aside, Tiki realized the threat of not just Valm, but also the cult known as the Grimleaf who was working in the background. So, after regaining a portion of her strength, Tiki rejoined the battle and became a Shepherd. Boomstick: Such a lame name for an army, in my opinion. But those Shepherds made Tiki into an even deadlier killing machine with their weapons and class training. (Cue ‘Duty (Ablaze)’ from Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wiz: That’s right, Tiki’s biggest weakness had always been her limited Manakete body, but under the training of the Shepherds Tiki began to round herself out, learning a handful of new fighting styles, weapons, and abilities. Boomstick: Training as a Mage and Sage taught Tiki to use a variety of magic tomes and staves for dealing out and healing off damage. Plus, she got some new skills that boosted the power of magic, like Magic Plus 2 and Tomefaire. Rally Magic could increase the magic power of her nearby allies, and the Focus skill gave her a bonus to landing extra hard critical hits when she has no allies nearby. Wiz: Training as a Mage also led to her fighting as a Dark Knight, where she learned swordplay and horseback riding, along with Lifetaker which drains energy from fallen foes to heal herself, and Slow Burn which makes it harder to land a hit on Tiki and avoid her own attacks the longer a fight goes on. Boomstick: Tiki also trained under the Wyvern Rider line of classes whic-Wait, Wiz, is Tiki riding a dragon into battle? to footage of Tiki in the Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord classes Boomstick: But she IS a dragon! Isn’t this kinda like a Goofy and Pluto situation? Wiz: Try not to think about it too hard, Boomstick. What’s important is, as a Wyvern Rider and Griffon Rider- Boomstick: She has a griffon too!? Wiz: …Tiki would learn to fight mounted while in the air and learn both war axe techniques as well as lance fighting. She even picked up new skills like Strength Plus 2 to increase her strength, Deliver which would boost her movement speed when she carries or pairs up with an ally, Tantivy which makes her harder to hit and dodge when she’s separated from allies, and both Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker. Boomstick: Which are awesome skills where Tiki punches her opponent’s weapon and it explodes into a million useless pieces! Wiz: No, that’s not what the ‘-breaker’ abilities do at all. They actually give Tiki a hefty advantage against opponents that wield swords and lances, letting her more easily dodge and avoid attacks from them while landing her own. Boomstick: Tiki also learned to fight as a Bride and as a…Bikini Fighter? Wait, what? These aren’t canon, are they? [Footage of Tiki in the Bride class from ''Fire Emblem: Awakening, and Adult Summer Tiki from Fire Emblem: Heroes]'' Wiz: Uh, probably not. But it does go to show that, despite relying so heavily on her dragon forms, Tiki has grown into an incredibly skilled and well-rounded warrior. And with Divine Dragon’s natural Odd Sense ability that occasionally boosts her ability to react and dodge incoming attacks, while improving her aim, she can be a tricky foe to even land a scratch on. Boomstick: Tiki's even got a few trinkets up her sleeves to help her in a pinch...not that she wears sleeves, but you know what I mean. She can carry a variety of health restoring drinks like the Vulneraries, Concoctions, and Elixirs to quickly heal off wounds. Wiz: Tiki also has access to the mysterious Tiki’s Tears, green gemstones implied to be a cystalized portion of her energy that can give a person a small boost of power in all stats when used. On one occasion, Tiki’s even used a Tiki’s Tear as a substitute for a dragonstone. Boomstick: With all this power and training, and all these stones and gems she's carrying around, you better believe Tiki's done some impressive stuff. Even after fighting Medeus as a child, she was able to get into fights with another rival to her mother’s power, Grima. And Grima even had an ability that made Tiki’s Divine Dragon powers useless! Which is only a small part of the four wars she’s lived to see and fight in. Wiz: She’s also tough enough to fight Walhart the Conqueror, even in her weaker Manakete form, and survived being impaled by Grima’s Expiration attack. She’s fast enough to avoid arrow fire and even dodge lightning bolts from various electric spells. Boomstick: But Tiki’s not without her weaknesses, of course. Even as a Divine Dragon, she’s not immune to other dragon-killer effects, and will still take a bunch of extra damage from another Divine Dragon or a weapon like Falchion. Wiz: Plus, her Wyvern form is susceptible to anti-air damage like wind magic and arrow fire, which can knock her right out of the sky. Boomstick: And, even after three thousand years, Tiki’s just a little too nice and trusting. Like the time Anna was able to trick Tiki into a scheme where she used her ‘Voice of Naga’ status to sell merchandise and scam people. Wiz: Tiki’s also gotten a bad habit of drowsiness over the years. Tiki needs frequent naps to help stave off the insanity that threatens her kind, and can occasionally become disoriented and confused when suddenly roused or extremely tired. Boomstick: But regardless of all that, if you threaten humanity, you better be ready to deal with ‘The Voice’. Tiki’s every bit her mother’s daughter and isn’t afraid to unleash the wrath of the Divine Dragon to keep the humans she loves so much safe. [Cuts to Tiki using a critical in ''Fire Emblem: Awakening. “This might get unpleasant!”, killing her target. Ends with her dragon form doing a backflip with a soft, echoing giggle]'' Rhea Judges DEATH BATTLE! (Cue “Revenge” from Fire Emblem: Three Houses) Wiz: A thousand years ago, a great conflict stirred on the continent of Fódlan. The War of Heroes pitted the power hungry Nemesis and his Ten Elites against Saint Serios, the Four Saints, and Wilhelm the First. Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, back up. The War of Heroes? You mean the one Tiki was in? Wiz: No Boomstick, these are two different universes, they just have the same name for one of their wars. Boomstick: Ah, nice and confusing. Well, either way, this Nemesis guy was trying to round up the power of the relics and crest stones, incredibly powerful weapons with unique effects, to make himself as powerful as possible. He even wielded one of the most powerful relics of them all, the Sword of the Creator, but even a sword like that couldn’t save him from Serios’ saintly smackdown. [Cuts to the opening cutscene from ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses, as Nemesis is soundly defeated and stabbed to death by Serios.]'' Boomstick: …Brutal. Wiz: With Nemesis’ defeat, a whole flood of changes would come to the land of Fódlan. The powerful Adrestian Empire was founded and supported the Church of Serios, who would be led by the saint it was named for. Boomstick: Might sound a bit egotistical to make a church for yourself, but Serios’ church actually worshiped and followed the teachings of ‘The Goddess’, and to help the less fortunate. So, you know, typical nice church stuff, if you ignore that stabbing we just watched. Wiz: While the church did preach peace, Serios wasn’t afraid to take action when necessary, forming the Knights of Serios to act as a powerful and skilled military force to support and protect the church as they built up in their new home of Garreg Mach. Boomstick: Flash forward a thousand years later, and the Monastery of Garreg Mach is still the headquarters of the Church, commanding a whole army of the very best around the continent, and they even have an academy that the nations of Fódlan send their best and brightest to learn to become strong leaders, nobles, and knights. Wiz: And at the center of all of this in the modern era was the Archbishop of the Church of Serios, a woman who shared her blood with Serios herself. Lady Rhea. [Cuts to the “Introduce Yourself” cutscene from ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses, using the scene where Byleth meets with Rhea. Rhea stands before the stained glass of her main room, cocking her head and smiling gently at the player]'' Boomstick: Yup, I’m sold, I’ll get behind whatever religion Fire Emblem wants me to, these people speak to me, Wiz. Wiz: You are an easy man to sway Boomstick…Anyways, Rhea having the blood of Serios means that, naturally, she possesses a major Crest of Serios. Boomstick: Crests are this thing with your blood that, depending on who you’re related to, you get bonus special powers, and with it you normally get a higher political standing. It’s kinda like midichlorians from Star Wars, just not as dumb. Wiz: The Crest of Serios is a simple, but effective crest, which randomly makes the attacks of its user just a little bit stronger. Boomstick: Now, you may be thinking, ‘Why does it matter if Rhea has a crest, she’s an archbishop with an army, she doesn’t fight, right?’ Well not right! That crest actually sees some action, because Rhea here isn’t afraid to hit the battlefield just like Serios. (Cue “As Fierce as Fire” from Fire Emblem: Three Houses) Wiz: Correct Boomstick. While Rhea is a religious leader for a church that primarily works to keep peace, she is more than competent on the battlefield. With notably high skill level in swordplay, reason and faith magic, and even brawling, Rhea is a formidable opponent to face down. Boomstick: Wait, brawling? You mean she’ll just straight up deck a person in the middle of a fight? Awesome! Wiz: While it’s not her first choice, yes, Rhea actually has quite a bit of skill in hand-to-hand combat. However, she greatly prefers taking to the battlefield with a sword in hand and casting a mix of reason and faith magic, or as they’re more commonly called: black and white magic. Boomstick: Well, can’t knock her for liking swords, cause she’s got a pretty awesome one. Unsurprisingly, it’s the Sword of Serios, a sword with a faint blue glow that activates with her crest. Any damage Rhea dishes out with this thing is used to heal herself for about 50% of the damage done. Wiz: It pairs nicely with another relic of the past, the Shield of Serios, a similarly glowing shield that doesn’t just offer protection, but even passively heals Rhea when she’s wielding it. Boomstick: But if Rhea really wants to turn up the heat she can always fall back on her black magic. Fire is a basic spell, nothing too crazy, it just shoots a fireball that explodes on contact. But that’s nothing on Bolganone, a spell that creates a giant explosion of fire around an opponent! And even THAT’S outclassed by the strongest black magic found in the game, Agnea's Arrow which scorches her targets in a torrent of fire. Now that’s pretty hot! Wiz: But Rhea’s not all offense either, her white magic is particularly potent, with both Heal and Recover which allow her to heal nearby allies of their wounds. She can even weaponize her white magic with Nosferatu, a spell that saps energy from a target to heal herself with. Boomstick: Nosferatu? You sure that’s white magic? Sounds kinda evil, something that should be a dark magic spell. Wiz: Funny you mention it Boomstick, because despite the name, Nosferatu actually alternates in Fire Emblem between being a dark spell and light spell, depending on the timeline. However Rhea’s variant is definitely a white magic spell. Boomstick: Weird magic rules aside, Rhea’s definitely a heck of a warrior with her mix of sword skill and all this magic, not to mention her special skills like Sacred Power and Charm. When Rhea’s nearby all her allies do extra damage and resist incoming attacks better. Wiz: Rhea also possesses Commander and Terrain Resistance, a pair of abilities that makes her immune to almost all instant death attacks, status effects, and the damage from terrain. Rhea can run across a scorching battlefield without so much as a burn. Boomstick: Plus, her white magic and swordplay are so good she even has mastery skills for both of them, giving her a small bonus to her hit-rate and dodge whenever she’s using a sword or faith related magic. Which pairs well with Heartseeker, which slightly lowers her nearby opponent’s ability to dodge incoming attacks. Wiz: And finally, Rhea has shown the ability to use Vantage and Counterattack. Vantage allows Rhea to make a quick counterattack when her opponents make the first strike, but only when she’s in critical condition. Meanwhile, Counterattack extends the range of certain attacks to allow her to hit foes attempting to outrange her. Boomstick: This is a heck of a powerset for the leader of a church. I’d think twice about missing Sunday service if the head priestess could do magic, had a magic sword, and could throw a mean right hook. Wiz: Impressive, but that’s only just the beginning of Rhea’s true power… Boomstick: Yeah, I bet a few of you out there already started putting the pieces together, but Rhea’s got a little bit of a secret. She’s not really a decedent of Serios’ bloodline, she IS Serios. But how could she still be alive a whole thousand years later? Well…I’m sure you can take a wild guess by now [Cuts to footage of Rhea defending the monastery in the Silver Snow Route of ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The camera zooms in on Rhea’s eye as it changes, her pupil becoming a reptilian slit before she glows with a bright light, revealing a gigantic bluish-white dragon.]'' Boomstick: Wiz, is the answer to every question in Fire Emblem: ‘Dragons’? Wiz: You’d be surprised. Boomstick: I really don’t think I would be… (Cue “Tearing Through Heaven” from Fire Emblem: Three Houses) Wiz: But yes, Rhea is only the name she took in the modern era to continue leading her church, in reality Serios was still very much alive, and even possessed the ability to transform into a mighty dragon known as The Immaculate One. Boomstick: This is because Serios wasn’t just a follower of the goddess, she was actually one of the goddess’ children! And being related to a god gives you a bunch of nifty abilities. Wiz: As the Immaculate One, Rhea keeps Sacred Power and Counterattack as skills, but gains a new selection of abilities to replace those of her human form. She can now release a beam of light through a breath attack, with enough power to topple buildings in a line and wipe out entire chunks of an invading army. Boomstick: And that’s just the normal blast, she can crank it up to eleven with the Aurora Breath, a blast of blue energy that hits a whole area and can leave victims rattled, cutting their effectiveness in battle greatly. Wiz: She also possesses Ancient Dragon Wrath, which causes her attacks to target the weaker defensive stat of her opponent, either their physical or magical defenses. Boomstick: On the flipside, Ancient Dragon Skin reduces incoming damage by half, and keeps her from being staggered or moved by heavy blows or special abilities. Wiz: The Immaculate One also has a set of latent powers that only activate as she is worn down in battle, the first of which is Death Blow, an ability that boosts her power when she initiates the attack in combat. Boomstick: Next up is Magic Bind. When this skill is active, her attackers will find their magic sealed away and unusable for a short amount of time. Screw you long-ranged mages! Wiz: And finally, when backed into a corner and nearing defeat, Wrath will kick in. This dramatically increases the chance that The Immaculate One will land a well placed Critical Hit to devastate her opponent. Boomstick: But good luck even getting Rhea to that point, because she’s got a barrier effect too! Most monsters in Fire Emblem: Three Houses have what’s called a barrier that reduces all incoming damage and gives even more abilities as long as the barrier is still active. Wiz: That’s right, The Immaculate One’s barrier is Dragon Scale Wall, which reduces incoming damage by about 70%. And while it’s up, the Immaculate one has both Giant Wings and Vital Defense, which makes her immune to critical hits and makes it easier for her to avoid damage from melee weapons. Boomstick: But the barrier isn’t perfect, even if a small bit of it is shattered, those special bonuses all go away, leaving Rhea open for punishment. And shattering the barrier normally leaves The Immaculate One in a dazed state of confusion where she struggles to defend herself for a few moments. Wiz: However, it does take some strategy to shatter even a small part of the barrier, by either hitting the Immaculate One repeatedly in the same spot until it breaks or using an attack with effective damage on her. Boomstick: So, while you might be able to get a few sucker punches in, you better know what you’re doing, or you’ll be dragon food before you even get through a small part of that shield. Wiz: But even this isn’t Rhea at her strongest, because this is just the Immaculate One’s power when restrained. (Cue “A Vow Remembered” from Fire Emblem: Three Houses) Boomstick: Oh yeah, when Rhea REALLY lets loose her dragon form starts to glow with orange and yellow light, and that’s the warning to everyone nearby to get out of dodge, because she’s about to burn everything around her down. Wiz: In this ‘frenzied’ state, the Immaculate one is even more powerful than before, and completely out of control. So much so that even her closest allies feared she could destroy all of Fódlan if left unchecked. Boomstick: Yet again, Rhea swaps out a bunch of her skills and powers in this form, making it a whole new beast to take on. The first notable one is that she loses her Giant Wings in favor of Divine Dragon Horn, which heals her completely as long as there’s a White Beast nearby, a dragon that shares Serios’ blood. Wiz: She also loses Ancient Dragon Wrath in favor of Surging Light, an ability that releases so much energy that this frenzied Immaculate One can endlessly spam her powerful breath attacks without charging them beforehand. All the more devastating now that she uses Hoarfrost, a much more powerful and larger light blast attack compared to Aurora Breath. Boomstick: She also gets back her Charm from her human form. A little weird, but hey, I guess that face is kinda charming? Wiz: Riiight, but more importantly is that all of her latent abilities change in this form as well. She starts off with activating Miracle, and ability that will very rarely keep her from being killed by a normally fatal attack. Boomstick: That’s followed up with Defiant Strength, an ability that gives her a boost to her strength any time she’s in critical condition, like those people you see on the news lifting cars to save babies and whatnot. Wiz: And for her final latent power, she gets Vantage back in this form, allowing her to combine it with Defiant Strength for incredibly powerful counter attacks. Boomstick: And you better believe between human and dragon form, Rhea’s got a nice resume that makes her qualified to be in charge. Not only did she beat Nemesis in one-on-one combat while he was wielding the Sword of the Creator, but she did it by being skilled enough to pull the sword from him and then beat him to the ground with those brawling skills we were talking about. Wiz: As the Immaculate One, she’s been able to destroy entire chunks of a town with ease and held back the invading force of the Empire on her own effectively. Boomstick: She even fought a few Demonic Beasts that the Empire was using for its invasion! Sure, she was a bit overwhelmed when she got ganged up on, but she could definitely take one or two at a time with no sweat. Wiz: She even repelled a handful of the magical weapons being used by “Those Who Slither in the Dark” during the battle at Shambhala. [Cuts to one of the ending cutscenes of the Silver Snow route in ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. As the Immaculate One, Rhea flies up into the sky, using her breath attack to blow what appears to be a missile right out of the sky]'' Boomstick: Wiz…are those magical nukes? Wiz: Honestly, kinda? That might be the best description for the kind of weaponry that the Agarthan people were capable of. Boomstick: I never knew I needed magic nukes Wiz, but I need them. We need to get on remaking those, like now! Wiz: Absolutely not, those explosives were able to take out an entire fort town with just a handful of missiles, you can’t be trusted with a string of firecrackers. Boomstick: Uugh, you’re never going to let that go, are you? But I gotta agree, the firepower they’re packing is impressive, and Rhea was able to blow a few of them right out of the sky in her restrained dragon form. Fist fighting, magic, glowing swords, and a dragon form that can shoot nukes out of the sky? She seems unstoppable. Wiz: Rhea’s certainly tough, but she’s not quite invincible. Her barrier being overtaxed can leave her wide open, and she’s had a few failures in battle so far like being restrained and overwhelmed by the Demonic Beasts. Plus, she could only stop a few of the incoming missiles before she was shot out of the sky. Boomstick: Rhea’s also a little bit…unhinged. to the cutscene after the player chooses to side with Edelgard in the Crimson Flower Route. “I have passed judgement, and now I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!” Boomstick: As it turns out, the reason Serios put such a beatdown on Nemesis? The guy betrayed the goddess and killed her while she was resting her power, and then used her body parts to make relics and crest stones to be used to start a slaughter of Serios’ people…yikes, I guess I can’t blame her for going a little coocoo for cocoa puffs. I’d be traumatized too if a guy killed my mom, ripped her arm off, and tried to kill me with it. Wiz: Tragic as it is, it has twisted Rhea’s mind and perceptions over the thousand years she’s lived to sit on that tragedy, and Rhea’s begun abusing her power to preform unethical experiments to bring her mother back to life. Boomstick: Yeah, Rhea’s just a touch off the deep end by now, and while there are some timelines where she can get better, for the most part it does hurt her judgement skills and makes her underestimate her opponents a little too often. Wiz: Not to mention, she has no control over her frenzied state as the Immaculate One, so while she might be even more powerful, she can’t make many rational decisions, and can’t even control when she goes into that state. Boomstick: Not to mention, all her form changes switch out abilities, so Rhea has to change her own battle plan on the fly to make up for skills and abilities she’s replaced. Wiz: But despite her shortcomings, Rhea is a powerful leader, a skilled warrior, and a deadly beast. Pray to the goddess above for forgiveness, because Serios will send you to her for judgement. triggers a critical hit, “Eternity Awaits!” before killing her target, ending with her post-battle line “You shall not be forgiven!” Pre-Fight''' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Lets end this debate, once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! WIP Post-Fight WIP Trivia TBA Category:XitSign Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Company' themed Death Battles